infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Byakushiki
Byakushiki (白式?, lit. White Expressions) is a 3.5 - 4th Generation Close Range Combat Type, used by Ichika Orimura. It contains the very first IS core ever made, Core Number 001. 'Characteristics' Byakushiki is revealed as (at least partially) a 4th Gen. conceptual Infinite Stratos (IS), despite initially estimated as 3rd Gen IS test-type. It was originally designed with the goal of utilizing One Off Ability without having to proceed to 2nd Form, but it was discarded when a serious defect was discovered, rendering the IS inoperable. Tabane Shinonono then acquired it through unknown route, and apparently fixed the defect. She further customized Byakushiki by installing experimental Fold-Out Armor on its weapon, Yukihira Type 2, using it as a tested for 4th Gen models. Due to the One-Off Ability taking up all the expansion slots for the sole weapon, there is no chance for Byakushiki to be equipped with any Equalizers. Even so, As Ichika puts it, Byakushiki seems to have a bit of an attitude towards using any other weapons apart from the Yukihira Nigata. 'Inactive/Standby Mode' Before Ichika Orimura got his Infinite Stratos (IS), Byakushiki took the standard form of an inactive IS with its a grey tone and wings closed up. After the fitting process is done, it takes the form of a gauntlet on Ichika's right wrist. '1st Shift/Armaments & Abilities' The basic armament and the only weapon for the IS is: *'The Yukihira Type 2' (雪片弐型, Yukihiria Nigata?), is a blade designed for CQC and an upgraded version of the IS energy blade that once belonged to his sister. *'Fold-Out Armor', which the Yukihira Type 2 is at least partially equipped with, is the prominent characteristic of 4th Gen. When activated, the Fold-Out apparatus opens up on the Yukihira Type 2, producing an energy-field with One Off attribute superimposed on the physical blade. Since the Fold-Out Armor in Byakushiki was installed when the technology was still in experimental stage, it does not benefit from the full capabilities of Fold-Out Armor, and its application is limited to offensive role only. The special abilities of Byakushiki are: #'Ignition Boost' - a high velocity charge which is usually followed by critical blow from One Off enabled Yukihira Type 2. When activated, the exhaust from thruster is absorbed inside a nozzle chamber and pressurized before being released, enabling a sudden burst of speed. #'Reiraku Byakuya '(零落白夜 - a rough literal translation being 'white night of downfall' or 'midnight sun faded glory') - enables Byakushiki a special attribute to negate the effects of anything consist of energy (the kinds that does not have physical body.) #'Barrier Void Attack' - The ability that comes with Yukihira Type 2. Using this Byakushiki can completely bypass the opponent's IS shield. Since the attack would not be weakened by the IS shield (which is the key defense in every IS) a single direct hit is often enough to force opposing IS to activate Absolute Barrier, effectively rendering it energy-depleted. However, activation of the Yukihira Type 2 requires vast amount of energy (which is much more than an IS can continuously supply) so in order to maintain the ability, additional energy has to be converted from its own shield. (Chifuyu mentions that type of ability can only be found in top-class users). 5442181604_718b78fa8a.jpg|Byakushiki : Default Setting Form or Inactive Form Byakushiki.png|Byakushiki with Yukihira's Default Form Try block this.png|The Yukihira Type 2 ISEpisode4.png|Reiraku Byakuya '2nd Shift/Armaments & Abilities' Later on, Byakushiki undergoes 2nd Shift shortly after Houki acquires Akatsubaki. Setsura '''is ''Byakushiki's enhancement that is completely made out of "Fold-out armor". It's activation was the 3rd time that it is implied that "Byakushiki" is Intelligent, ''Self-aware & responds to Ichika's wishes. '''Byakushiki ''seems to have undergone it's 2nd Shift so that Ichika gets the strength required to beat the''Silver Gospel. ''When Ichika was unconcious it appears in his dreams as 2 people, a woman (Chifuyu as White Knight) which is the potrayal of Byakushiki's core (This also shows that despite what Tabane did to flash the Core 001's memory it still remembers that it was the White Knight piloted by Chifuyu) & the other was girl in white, a potrayal of Setsura. They asked Ichika why, he wanted power & satisfied by his answer, Byakushiki undergoes a 2nd Shift. Also Ichika speculates that Setsura's particle cannon was created by Byakushiki as Ichika used the gun Charolette gave him in a training session. In the resulting 2nd Form named Byakushiki Setsura (白式雪羅), it is equipped with a multi-purpose unit (named Setsura, hence the name of the 2nd Form), which has multiple functions including: #A large caliber charged particle cannon #An energy claw for CQC #An energy shield with One Off attribute. In its 2nd Form, Byakushiki also gains an increase in mobility through the addition of 4 large wing thrusters, enabling it to execute Double Ignition Boost. In this 2nd form, it is the best IS ever made along the Houki's Akatsubaki. Am back2.png|Byakushiki Setsura Eat this and die2.png|Particle Cannon Can't touch this2.png|Energy Shield Die.png|Energy Claw In episode 12, Tabane Shinonono was also surprised that Byakushiki was able to revive Ichika despite his serious injury and mentioned that it was like the White Knight IS in that regards. Chifuyu Orimura responded by revealing that it carried Core Number 001, the very first IS core Tabane made and spent the most time and effort on developing. 'History' 'Trivia' *'''''Byakushiki's One-off Ability is the "ability to destroy energy", it appears as Reiraku Byakuya ''(The Sword that cuts through any sheild)'' in Yukihira Nigata '''& in '''Setsura it appears in the Energy Claw ''as Reiraku Byakuya & in the '''Sheild Form ''as the Sheild that Nullifies Energy. It acts as a pair with '''Akatsubaki which has'' the "''ability to create energy" as Kenran Butō. *'Setsura '''is 'Byakushiki's 'enhancement that is completely made out of "'Fold-out armor'". It's activation was the 3rd time that it is implied that "'Byakushiki'" is ''Intelligent, ''Self-aware & responds to Ichika's wishes. Category:IS Technology Category:IS Units